Teach me!
by Dontaskwho
Summary: A rebellious lesbian student wants to hook up with her sexy teacher one day after class. Can she convince her to go all the way? Will math class be just a little more interesting now? A work in progress probably depending on reviews and how many views it gets. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Jamie."

My head snapped up. "Hmm?"

"Can you answer the question?"

My mouth was agape, and I couldn't make words. Somewhere in my head I realized I was at school, but my attention hadn't been on the board. Ms. Campbell realized, with a sigh, that I wasn't going to produce any cohesive words and called on another student. My mind wandered back to where it had been before I was interrupted. I was thinking about a project setup. I was thinking melted crayons and paint balloons for a splatter portrait.

My pencil dragged on the desk in slow circles absent mindedly. _Why do I have to take math? _Basic skills were one thing, but the system making all kids take the highest end math class while their hearts and minds are wired for something completely different. At some point my head sagged and I was asleep. Colors swirled and splattered in my mind.

"Jamie!" My eyes rolled and my face felt warm and slightly sweaty. I really did fall out of it.

"14..." I muttered.

"How about you stay after class and we'll work that last one out hmm?" The rest of the class giggled. She continued on rambling about squares and trig functions, but as usual it was all a blur. The final bell rang and everyone shuffled out. I threw my shit into my bag and dragged my feet all the way to her desk.

"Sit." She said, looking down at a paper.

"I have chem next block so I kinda have to-"

"Sit." She said firmly. "I have a feeling you pay as much attention there as you do here, so you won't be missing much." She was right, but her words still hurt.

"don't you have a class?"

"This is my plan block, so we both have enough time to talk." She swiveled to face me. The room was quiet, but her eyes were sharp. Her beautiful spiraly hair draped over her shoulder. It was jet black against her freckley pale skin. Her hair wasn't artificial from an iron, it was uncontrollably wild curls all natural. She was tall. Far taller than most girls. She wore an assortment of colors that never quite matched, but always highlighted all the right places.

"Talk about what?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"You." She rose and clasped her hands. She couldn't have been 25 yet and as hard as she tried to be dominant over us all, really she was young enough to be my older sister. "I know you know what I'm talking about. You get better grades than anyone else. Why can you do that without paying any attention at all in class? Why are people struggling and worrying about not graduating while you literally sleepwalk right through it?"

"Because the class is too hard for some people but they are forced to take it anyway because the schools are more worried about test scores and enrollment numbers than their students actually learning." I said.

"see? You're smart. You're well spoken, and far older than 17. I'm just asking you to stay awake. Answer a question here and there. You make me look bad."

"Why? Because I'm good enough to pass?"

"Because I can't teach you anything." I thought to myself how that wasn't necessarily true.

"Sorry." I said. She sat down in a desk nearby and put her head in her hands. Her hair covered her like a blanket. She seemed stressed. She got on my nerves quite a bit because she really wasn't all that great of a teacher, but she acted like she was queen bitch. She was hot, and I never minded looking at her or listening to her talk, but her personality usually got in the way. No matter how bad I wanted t get along, or talk, she always found a way for my brain to shut her down.

usually I could make anyone my friend. Teachers, parents...anyone. I always reached out to the sexy ladies first, using my charms to draw them in. I had a thing for older women, and I had a talent of making them mine. I'd hooked up with friends moms and a therapist once, but never a teacher. She was my target but she turned me off as much as she turned me on. It was very frustrating.

she sat like this for a few minutes. I hated chemistry far more than math, so I cherished every second she wasted. She finally picked up her head and her bright green eyes shine at me like a cat. My heart fluttered and my throat clenched. She irritated me beyond belief, but I wanted her so bad.

"I suppose I should write you a note then."

"Yeah. I have another class to sleep through.." She gave me a look I won't soon forget. She scribbled on a sticky note and handed it off to Me. I snatched it and threw my bag over my shoulder heading for the door.

"God you're so annoying you know that?" I laughed a little.i was thinking the same thing about her.

"and to you as well." I retorted sarcastically.

"Im serious! It's so frustrating. It's like no matter what I say I can't hold your attention!"

"I could think of a few things that would..." I mumbled. She heard.

"like what?" Shit. I didn't know how to respond. There were two options: insist she didn't want to know until she dropped it, or use sly eyebrow raises and winks to get the message across. I chose the latter.

Her eyes grew big and I watched emotions cross her face. Confusion, doubt, shock, embarrassment, stun, confusion...I smiled crooked, because that always drives them crazy, and winked. I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped down in a desk.

"I think I'll just stay here a while." I said. Stating instead of asking always works.

She nodded her head.

Minutes passed. She went back to her desk and I watched her grade three papers. I watched her flick that beautiful hair and blink those beautiful eyes. She crossed her ankles and picked her cuticles. Even the most basic things were attractive. She felt my gaze and glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow to beckon her words.

"what are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

moment of truth.

"because you're beautiful."

her face changed shades of red. Her mouth hung open and she dropped her pen. She tried a few times to make words but it was all just baby talk. I sat, patiently waiting for her to regain her shit.

"you should go." She said.

"I probably should. But I don't want to. And you don't want me to either." She remained seated, not managing to look up at me. I got up and walked to her. I was the lion and she was the prey. Her body was frozen as I leaned over her, preparing to strike. "Do you?" I whispered. She didn't reply as I leaned in to kiss her neck. I had always wanted this experience. She was beautiful, older, and straight. Boom boom boom. All of my qualifications were met.

My pussy warmed when I tasted her skin. She moaned and stiffened. I could feel the conflict ions radiating from her. She wanted this. She wouldn't have asked me to stay after class if she didn't. At the same time she could lose her job, teaching license, and go to jail though.

Was this fair to her? Me taking advantage like this? I didn't have anything to lose, but everything she had worked for her whole life could be taken from her if this went south.

south.

my hand landed on her leg, slowly inching up her skirt.

"stop me." I whispered into her neck.

"Don't make me do that." She replied.

I bit a little and sucked hard, while also finally feeling her lacy underwear. her body was still frozen with nerves, but I had a way to make all that, disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the hallway a group of boys laughed and hit a locker. She jumped under my firm hands, and her already stiff body tensed even more. One of her hands clasped over mine and pulled it out from under her skirt, and she pushed away in the rolley chair. In a matter of moments we were a foot apart. I managed to keep my eyes facing down. As much as I wanted to pretend I was tough and in control, losing what I wanted hurt.

I could feel her looking at me but I just pulled my hands from hers and picked up my bag. I was embarrassed at my coming on to her, and was fleeing. I put both straps on my shoulders so the bag would cover as much of me as possible.

"Hey...' She said. I froze in my tracks and turned my shoulders still avoiding looking at her. "I uh...I don't really know how to respond to that. It's never happened before and I uh...it's dangerous. For me."

"I'm not a snitch." I said shortly. I wasn't going to run around bragging, or even tell anyone. I didn't really have that many friends, and even the ones I did have I wasn't very close to. Of course I wanted to do more, go farther, experience all of her, but it wasn't realistic to hope for that. For all I knew she had a steady boyfriend. I didn't want to risk her losing her whole life so I could get some.

before she could reply I pushed out the door. I pulled the wrinkled note out of my pocket. She hadn't written a time, so I could take as long as I wanted to get to class. Her initials looped at the bottom, and I couldn't help but stare at it. Everything about her was just so...curvy. Down to her handwriting. It made the disappointment sting even worse.

I wanted to scream. Why was it that she could irritate me to my core, but lure me in stronger than anyone I've ever felt? I wanted to beat lockers and screech like an ape. I wanted to cry, and laugh, and feel her skin on my lips again. I wanted to give her everything she wanted, but at the same time stand my ground and show her I'm not afraid of her, that were equals.

Maybe that was the whole point. My parents called my lesbianism a "phase" and maybe it was. Women are hardly ever treated fairly, but in a lesbian relationship they are equal, theoretically. They both wear the pants. Maybe it bothered me so much because it was beyond sexuality, to greater things like age and education. Maybe I was pissed because this wasn't something I could overcome. She would always be older than me. She would always seem smarter. It didn't matter if one was physically more capable because some obstacles aren't physical. Some equalities were unequal and unable to become equal. I laughed at how she would react to my math refrence to try and figure this whole thing out.

from somewhere behind me I heard heels clicking. Instinctively I picked up my pace, straightened my back, and veered more towards the middle of the hall assuming it was a teacher.

"Jamie." She whisper screamed. In my state of hopeless attraction to her, I assumed it was ms. Campbell, but at the same time told myself it wasn't, that I was making it up. I kept walking and she called again. This time I turned.

It was her.

she had her head peeked around the corner, her eyes glancing around rapidly, nervousness evident. I turned on my heel and approached her, curious as to what she wanted.

"What?" I whispered back as I drew nearer.

her eyes beckoned me closer. When I was around a foot away she reached around and snatched up my hand, dragging me down the hall.

"where are we going?" I whispered.

"Sh."

"I just-"

"I said SH." I smiled and she smiled back. We headed for the bathrooms, but instead of going in to the normal ones, she pushed me inside the teacher room. It was nicer than the rest. The walls and floor were a better tile, it was cleaner, smelled nice, and had higher quality appliances.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked. I fucking begged. I was confused, and slightly turned on, with just a Hint of the feeling of being toyed with.

She exhaled deeply without replying. "I'm fucking crazy." She whispered to herself. She was leaned against the wall farthest from me with her head tilted up towards the ceiling. Her hands massaged her temples as if she had a migrane.

"Hey." I said.

"just...just give me a second. I have t work my way up to this. It's not easy for me like it is for you."

"what's not?"

"This. This whole...thing. i dont know. I've never been with a girl, much less a student. I mean this is nuts!" She rambled. I thought about making a penis joke, but decided against it. I dint think her nerves could handle it. I didn't want to prove her obvious thoughts that I was a child to be true.

"Come here..." I whispered. I held out my hand to her. She looked at it as if I was diseased for a moment which caught a nerve for me, but then slowly reached out and took it. I pulled her in close and held her face in my hands. I stared at her lips and how they called to me. I bit mine and looked to her eyes for permission. She didn't seem as if she knew exactaly what to do, so to make it easier on the both of us, I grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled her hips to meet mine, and pressed our lips together. I sucked them in and tasted them, treasuring every second. Before long her hands found the small of my back and our bodies became like one.

All the days spent grumbling and rolling my eyes in her class faded away. It was like that person that tried to smother me out was gone, and in her place was a timid, nervous woman. A woman who tried to be as close to me as possible, but keep her distance. This person had complexities and personalities I never thought her to possess. I had never thought of her as a person before, but as our lips danced, that's what she became. Not a teacher, or a body, but a person I knew nothing about.


End file.
